Run For a Fall
by BlackCrimsonLight
Summary: Now that Sky has accomplished his dream of becoming the Red Ranger, he goes after the one his heart wants, but can he win the love of the Blue Ranger or a new Green Ranger will be on his way?
1. The Divine Conspiracy

Reviews are more than welcome and flames will be used on my bonfire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my original characters and the concept of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Divine Conspiracy**

Sky Tate couldn't be happier at that moment. Walking through the corridors of the SPD Delta Base he thought about the great things that had happen lately; The Troobian Empire was finally defeated, Gruumm was now under arrested, Earth was safe and last but not least, he was finally the Red Ranger. Of course he was a little down by the fact that Jack left SPD, but he had finally achieved his dream. Well, one of them.

The new Red Ranger entered the Common Room and set his eyes on a person. Bridge Carson, the new SPD Blue Ranger, was sitting in the corner of the room playing with his newest gizmo. Sky just stood there gazing at the younger man. For a long time, he had feelings for the empath, but never had the nerve to tell him that. After his dad died he was afraid to let anyone else in his heart, but the bubbly Ranger found his way to attract Sky. With them been Rangers and fighting the Troobians, Sky was afraid to get too close to Bridge for something to happen to him, so he did what he was best at: hide his feelings. But now that the fight was over and the attacks on the city were fewer he decided to make his move. He didn't know if the Blue Ranger would return his affections, but he was willing to try.

He sat by his teammate who turned to him with a smile on his face. "Hey Sky, what's up?"

"Nothing. What's that?" The Red Ranger said pointing to the gizmo on the Blue Ranger's hand

"Oh, just something I've been working on," Bridge putted the thing away and turned to look at Sky who was smiling. "You're happy."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Come on Sky, I'm an empath, remember? I can see happiness all around! After all, why wouldn't I? You're finally the Red Ranger!" Bridge gave playfully hit Sky's arm who in turn chuckled.

"Yeah, finally! Look Bridge, do you have anything to do today, I mean, in the afternoon?" Sky tried his best not to crack his voice in front of his former roommate.

"Hum, no, I don't think so. Why?" Bridge asked curiously.

"I was just wondering if want to go to that café down the block. I feel that we don't have much chance to talk now that we're not sharing a room," Sky said trying not to sound like he was asking his friend on a date.

"Sure! I miss talking to you too. Is 16:00 okay for you?" Bridge asked.

"It's fine. See you there then," Sky got up and walked calmly to the exit of the Common Room even that he was jumping of joy on the inside.

XXX

Sky got to the café at least 10 minutes earlier to 16:00. He picked a table a little far of the others so that he and Bridge could have privacy. The table was outside the café and the sun was preparing to set, creating a very nice atmosphere. Sky looked around and saw a couple kissing. He wondered if he would some day do that with Bridge.

The Red Ranger started to wonder how Bridge would react when he told him about his feelings. He would probably be surprised at first. Even with his powers, Sky doubted that he picked up something from him or else he would tell him. Wouldn't he? The two might knew each other for a long time, but Sky didn't know which Bridge's sexual preference was.

He then started to think about the worse that could happen. What if Bridge didn't take the information that well? What if their friendship got ruined because of that? What if Bridge told him that he would never want to see his face again? Well, it was a little too late for that since Bridge was walking towards the table.

Sky couldn't help but to smile. Bridge looked so much better-looking without the SPD uniform. The Blue Ranger returned Sky's smile and sat in front of him. A waitress came and asked what they wanted.

"I will have an orange juice, please," Sky ordered.

"A coke for me, thanks," The waitress nodded and went inside the café.

"You know that is going to kill you, right?" Sky kidded.

"Well, at least I'll die happy," Bridge said brightly. Sky just laughed at his friend.

"So, this is nice, huh?" Bridge asked.

"Yeah, we almost don't have much time to hang out even with our Ranger duties been low," Sky said with a hint of disappointment.

"We're here right now, so let's enjoy!" Sky smiled at his friend. The thoughts about him rejecting were all sent away by Bridge's smile. The waitress returned and left the drinks on the table.

"So, what's going on in the mind of the leader of the SPD Rangers?" Bridge asked after taking a sip of his coke.

"Can't you tell?"

"I might be a psychic, but even I have difficulty reading you. You're always good at keeping secrets," Bridge left a small laugh while Sky quietly sighed in relief. He didn't know after all.

"Bridge, how long do we know each other?" Sky's face got a little serious.

"Hum, let me think, about 4 or 5 years. Yeah, I guess that's it. Why?" Bridge took another sip as he studied his friend's face.

"It's just think that we know each other for so long, but we don't know that much about each other," Sky's gaze was now on his juice.

"Well, why don't we start now? It's never late to do that kind of thing, you know. I can tell about how my mom used to dress me to go school. It's a funny story," Sky lifted his head and looked straight at his friend's blue eyes.

"I invited you here to tell you something," Sky said not taking his eyes out of Bridge's.

"Okay. Tell me. Oh, did your mom used to dress you funny to go school also?" Bridge tried to guess.

Sky slowly reached for Bridge's hand without the Blue Ranger seeing it. "Bridge, I…" Before Sky could finish or take Bridge's hand, they Morphers beeped. Sky left a silent curse.

"Bridge here," Bridge said holding his Morpher.

"Bridge, this is Commander Cruger. I want you to report to the Command Center as soon as possible," Sky quietly heard Doggie's order.

"Okay," Bridge was about to close his Morpher when Cruger said something else.

"Is Sky with you?"

"Yeah he is."

"Tell him to come with you," Cruger finished and Bridge closed his Morpher. "I guess we should get going."

"Yeah…" Sky said a little pissed.

"So, hum, what did you want to tell me?" Bridge asked.

"Nothing. We can talk later," Sky got up and left some money on the table for the drinks and started his walk back to the Base. Bridge just shrugged and followed.

XXX

Sky and Bridge got to the Command Center, still in their civilian clothes, where Z and Syd were waiting for them. The male Rangers stood by the girls as they waited for the Commander.

"Where were you guys?" Z asked looking at their clothes.

"At a café," Sky answered a little harshly.

"Oh! Like on a date?" Z mocked.

"No!" Bridge said quickly which hurt Sky a bit.

"Why did Cruger want all of us here?" Sky asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. He just said that he wanted all of us here to show us something," Syd answered.

The door of the Command Center opened again and the Rangers turned around to find Cruger standing there and they saluted him. "You're all here, good. Rangers, I would like for you to meet Wallace Paxton, the new Green Ranger."

A young Latin man on his early 20s stepped in front of the Rangers. He was taller than Z and Syd, but shorter than Sky. He had spiked chocolate hair and stunning hazel eyes. He was wearing the green SPD Uniform. He smiled to the Rangers.

"Hi!" Syd said while curling her hair with a finger.

Z rolled her eyes and extended her hand to the newcomer. "I'm Z. And the drooling blonde over here is…"

"Syd," The new Green Ranger said before Z.

"See Z, he knows _my _name," Syd still had a goofy smile on her face.

"Actually, I know everybody's names. You must be Bridge," He said pointing to the Blue Ranger and then turning to the Red Ranger "And you're Sky. Right?"

"Yes, you're right, I am Bridge!" Bridge shook hands with Wallace who gave him a warm smile.

"Wallace is from the Mirinoi SPD branch and is one of the top cadets there. That's why he was chosen as the new Green Ranger," Cruger explained. "One of you should show him the base so he can adjust properly."

"Well, I could…" Syd started, but interrupted by Wallace himself.

"I guess Bridge should show me around. After all, we're going to be roommates, right? It will give us a chance to bond," Bridge looked surprised, but accepted the offer.

"Fine, Carson, you'll show him around and then show him his bedroom. His baggage is already there," The Rangers saluted their commander before he left.

"So, should we start the tour?" Wallace asked the Blue Ranger smiling.

"Yep, follow me," Bridge said bye to his friends and went to show the Base to Wallace.

"He's hot!" Syd commented after the two left.

"Please," Z said rolling her eyes again.

"What? He's Mirinoian. They're…exotic!" Syd said smiling.

"Since when you go after exotic men?" Z asked laughing.

"Since one joined our team," Syd smirked at the Yellow Ranger.

"Can you believe her Sky?" Sky didn't hear Z's question. He was more interested in the 'bonding' that the new Green Ranger suggested to Bridge.

"I see you guys later," Sky said without looking at his teammates. Z and Syd shared a glance after the Red Ranger left.

XXX

'You're starting to loose it Sky. You can't be…jealous. He's just showing him around,' Sky thought as he walked to the Common Room. He couldn't be jealous of someone who Bridge had just met. A good book would probably keep his mind busy. But maybe going to the Common Room wasn't such a great idea.

There was Bridge and the new SPD Ranger. Both were in the middle of the room talking as Bridge pointed to some stuff. Wallace laughed of something that Bridge had just said and putted his hand on the Blue Ranger's shoulder. Sky's jealousy showed its ugly head once again. 'What's with the touching?' Sky thought as he got closer to the two.

"Hey Sky!" Bridge said as noticed the Red Ranger on the room. "I was just finishing showing here to Wallace."

"Yeah, he was just telling me what you guys do to have fun around here," Sky shot him a fake smile after seeing Wallace's hand on Bridge's shoulder again.

"Hum, is everything okay Sky?" Bridge asked.

"Oh sure, I just came here to pick a book that I forgot," Sky said trying to masquerade his jealousy from the Blue Ranger's empathy. He walked to the end of the room and grabbed a book with Bridge right behind him.

"Is everything _really _okay?" Bridge asked concerned about his friend.

"Yeah, like I said I just came here to pick my book," Sky gave Bridge a smile to reassure him.

"I thought you were upset because we didn't a have to finish our talk."

"It's fine. We can talk another time."

"How about later today?"

"Hum?" Sky was taken by surprise by Bridge's preposition.

"Yeah, I'm just going to finish showing Wallace and then I'm going to take him to our room. After that we could go for a walk and you could tell me what you want. How about that?" Bridge smiled as he waited for Sky's answer.

"Hum, okay," Sky smiled back.

"Great. So we meet in about 30 minutes. Bye," Bridge waved his hand and exited the Common Room with Wallace. Sky couldn't help smiling to himself. He sat on a nearby couch and started to read the book in his hands so that he could keep himself busy for the next 30 minutes.

XXX

Thirty minutes later, Sky was walking towards his old room with his hands on his pockets. He was wondering about how and what he would tell Bridge. He couldn't just drop the bomb at once, the Blue Ranger would probably freak out. He would probably explain how the feelings towards the Blue Ranger began and hope that he would understand and also, return them. Sky didn't want to get his hopes to high, but if he could achieve his dream of becoming the Red Ranger, why couldn't achieve this one too?

XXX

"So this is our last stop in our SPD tour; our room," Bridge said as he and Wallace entered the room that they would be sharing from now on.

"It's a little small," Wallace added.

"Ah, don't worry about it. You get used to it, trust me."

"As long I have someone like you to share," Bridge looked funnily at Wallace, not really getting what he just said.

The Green Ranger got closer to the Blue one "Tell me Bridge, do you have a special someone? A girlfriend or a…boyfriend?"

"Hum…I…no…no-not really," Wallace was now face to face with Bridge and they could feel each other's breath.

"So, you won't mind if I do this," Wallace closed their distance with a kiss. Bridge was eye-wined at first, not really expecting for a kiss, but he started to loosen up. He felt the passion coming from Wallace and it was easy to be consumed by it. The Green Ranger cupped Bridge's face with his hands and deepened their kiss. The Blue Ranger was in bliss by the kiss that neither he nor Wallace noticed a heartbroken Sky at the door watching their kiss.

* * *

Thanks for coming here and reading. I would love to hear your thoughts on this one. Thanks. 


	2. Illusive Consensus

Reviews are more than welcome and flames will be used on my bonfire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my original characters and the concept of the story.

A/N: I want to thank TheSecondStake and PurpleLeopard for the reviews and also thank Terrific Tina for the "threat" that made me wrote this one here sooner. Just kidding. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys.

* * *

**Chapter 02: Illusive Consensus**

Almost two months had passed since Wallace Paxton had joined the SPD Ranger as the Green Ranger. Almost two months had passed since Sky walked on Bridge and Wallace kissing and almost two months had passed since the two Rangers started dating. 'Hell of two months,' Sky thought.

He tried his best to be okay with the two Rangers dating, but every time he saw the two together, he wished that _he_ was the one kissing Bridge, not Wallace. The Green and Blue Ranger kept their relationship in a low profile, but they had told their teammates about it. Z was very happy for the two and so was Syd, although in the beginning she was a little upset about Wallace being gay, but she overcame it and wished all the happiness in the world for the couple. Sky was the first one that Bridge told about his relationship and the Red Ranger of course lied and told him that he was happy. 'I would be happier if Paxton vanished in thin air,' The Red Ranger thought when he lied to Bridge.

Something that Sky couldn't ignore was the fact that Bridge was very happy with Wallace. He would always have a smile when the Green Ranger was around and that hurt Sky more than anything; the fact that Bridge was happy with someone else. If Bridge meant that much to him, Sky was supposed to be happy for him. That was something that he definitely had problems with.

'Maybe they will break up eventually,' Sky thought for the thousandth time. He always thought, or better, hoped that one day the couple would break up. He knew that was horrible to think that, but he couldn't help. Like now, when the SPD Rangers were in the middle of training in the Simudeck, Sky couldn't help to wonder how long the relationship between the Blue and Green Ranger would last.

A laser beam passed in front of his eyes, shaking those thoughts away. The Rangers were in an abandoned factory fighting an alien and Sky was behind some boxes waiting for a signal of the alien and he finally had one. He got up with his SPD Blaster already in hand and scanned around to find the alien. He saw a shadow running a few feet always from him and ran after it.

Sky turned a corner and found the alien. He shout at the alien to stop which soon Sky realized it was a bad idea. The alien turned around and shot Sky with his gun. The Ranger ducked from the beam and rolled behind a nearby pillar. He tried to shot the alien, but it also ducked away. The alien shot again, only this time was in some hanging boxes on top of Sky. The Red Ranger used his energy field to protect himself from the falling pieces of wood. Taking the chance, the alien started to run again.

Sky got up from the floor and sprinted after the alien again. When he finally spotted the alien again and was about to shoot it, a shot from somewhere else blasted the alien's gun making it explode and frying the alien. Before Sky could react, he saw the one responsible approaching the alien. 'Him!' Sky thought with anger. Wallace looked at the alien that he had just fried and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked irritated as he got closer to the Green Ranger.

"Hum, killing the alien. Isn't that the objective of this training?" Wallace asked. Sky was about to start a discussion when the other three SPD Rangers arrived.

"Good job Wallace!" Syd said cheery.

"Not bad for a newbie," Z added with a smile.

"He's a great shooter," Bridge complimented his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss "Don't you think Sky?" The Blue Ranger asked innocently not feeling the tension from his friend.

"Yes, he is," Sky answered dryly.

The factory scenario shimmered and disappeared. The Rangers were back at the Simudeck and the voice of Kat told them good job and that the training was over for today. The five Rangers exited the room and Sky instantly turned the other direction from the others.

"You're not coming with us?" Bridge asked and Sky winced. The Blue Ranger always invited Sky to do stuff with him _and_Wallace and almost every time the Red Ranger said that he had other things to do. He almost didn't spend anymore time alone with Bridge and when that happened, Wallace always end up showing up.

"I have to resolve some stuff with the Commander. I catch you guys later," Sky quickly lied and turned away from the. The last thing he needed right now was to watch those two together.

XXX

A few hours later Sky was at the cafeteria, sitting on a table far away from the others, only with his thoughts. Once again his mind turned to Bridge and his _boyfriend._ Every time Sky thought of Wallace as Bridge's boyfriend, he flinched. He told himself once again that his jealousy was not good, especially because Wallace was his teammate and Sky was his leader. He was supposed to be in good terms with his teammates. But Sky couldn't be simply okay with him. That's why the idea of telling Cruger about his relationship with Bridge always crossed his mind, but he quickly tossed aside. If he told Cruger, that would mean that not only Wallace would be taken away from the team but Bridge as well and he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Sky was lost in his thoughts that he didn't realized Z and Syd coming towards him. Z sat in front of him Syd by his side. The Red Ranger didn't glance at them, he was still daydreaming.

"Earth to Sky," Syd said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hum, what?" Sky said as he finally realized that the female Rangers were with him at the table.

"You were miles away. Is everything okay?" Z asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Sky said before turning his eyes to his food.

"What you guys thought about Wallace's performance today at the training? I think he's a great Ranger," Syd commented making Sky roll his eyes. He couldn't believe that they were starting a conversation about _him._

"I think that too. And he's a really great guy," Z said not noticing the fuming Sky in front of her.

"And he and Bridge make such a cute couple," Syd said whispering.

"I know! Those two can't get their hands off…" Z was cut short by Sky slamming his fist on the table, shutting up the two girls.

"Can…we…please…talk about…something else?" Sky said through his teeth trying to calm down.

"Geez Sky, if I didn't know you I would say you're jealous," Syd said.

"Are you?" Z asked seriously after seeing the face that Sky made for Syd's comment. Sky looked at Z and lowered his head without answering.

"I can't believe it! You ARE jealous!" Syd said a little too loud.

"Come on Sky, you should be happy for Bridge," Z told him.

"Yeah, it's not like you're not going to find someone," Syd said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not jealous because of that…" Sky whispered with his head lowered, but heard by the girls.

"If you're not jealous because of that, why are…wait," Sky looked at Z who was studying him with a serious face.

"Do you like…Bridge?" Z asked. Sky putted his face on his hands and slowly nodded. Syd's eyes widened and Z's mouth hang opened.

"Oh…my…" Syd couldn't find the words.

"Look, you two can't tell him that! I don't even know why I told you guys anyway," Sky said pointing to the two.

"Because we are your friends!" Z said a little mad "And I can't believe you didn't tell us before!"

"How long do you like him?" Syd asked.

"Does it matter?" Sky turned his face away from the two.

"Not really," Sky turned with a puzzled face to Z "It doesn't matter because Bridge is committed now."

"Thanks for reminding me of that," Sky said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Sky, but she's right. Bridge is with Wallace and you can't do anything about that," Syd said.

"And you're not going to try, right?" Z asked concerned. Sky just looked at her, but he didn't answer "Sky?"

"What do you want me to say?" Sky asked angry.

"That you're not going to try anything against those two!" Z answered in the same tone.

"Sky, you have to promise us that. We're your friends, but so is Bridge. And he's very happy with Wallace and if you do something…"

"I'm not going to do anything," Sky interrupted Syd with a cold voice.

"Sky, I know this must hurt, but…" Before Z could finish, Sky got up from the table and picked his tray of food.

"I have to go," Sky left the table quickly, disposed his tray and left the cafeteria. The two female Rangers looked at each other concerned when Bridge and Wallace arrived at the table.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Bridge asked apparently clueless that Sky was just there. The two girls just looked at each other realizing why Sky left.

XXX

Sky opened the door to the SPD Base's roof. He breathed hard and gazed at the sun setting in the horizon. He walked to edge of the roof and leaned against the fence around it. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the silence take over him. He enjoyed the tranquillity around him. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that someone else was there.

A girl not much younger then him was sitting at his left. She was short, had brown hair and brown eyes. She was Caucasian, but had some Asian traits. On her lap was a small book, but she was paying attention at the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know somebody else was here," Sky said retaining his proper posture.

"You don't have to apologize. You have the same right to be here as I do," The girl said with a smirk and returned to her book.

"You're from the C-Squad, right?" Sky asked as he got closer to the girl.

"Yeah, I'm Kaylee Myers," The girl told him without taking her eyes from the book.

"Kaylee, right. I'm…"

"Sky Tate," Kaylee finished for him. She looked at him and smiled "You're the Red Ranger. Everybody knows your name."

"Right," Sky said turning to the sunset again.

"I come up here to rest away from my problems. I suppose you're doing the same," Sky turned his face to her and she still had her eyes on the book.

"How do you…"

"Know? I don't. I just guessed," She faced him for a brief a moment with a smile and returned her attention to the book. Sky eyed her strangely.

"I'm having some problems with my team," Sky said without looking at her.

"Hum, I know how those can be," She closed her book and looked at the Red Ranger "Problems with the new Green Ranger?"

Sky looked at her with an amused face. Was she some sort of telepath or something? "Are you…reading my mind?" Sky asked cautiously.

Kaylee laughed at that "No, I can't do that. I only said that because I never heard that the SPD Rangers had any problems before. I mean, after you became the Red Ranger. I only supposed that it was because of the new Ranger, that's all."

"Well, I must say that you're good," Sky said still not believing that girl just _guessed _that.

"Don't worry; it's kind of my job to know this stuff." Sky looked at her and she showed him her book "I study psychology. It's not hard for me to interpret this sort of things."

"Interesting," Sky said.

Kaylee got up and putted her book inside her backpack. She walked by Sky and stopped "Since it's a team problem, I guess you can't talk with your teammates about it, right?"

"You're right."

"Well, I'm always up here and if some day you would like to talk, I'll listen," She gave him a smile and patted on his shoulder.

"Hum, thanks Kaylee," Sky returned her smile.

"You're welcome," She headed to the door of the roof and turned before leaving "I see you around here someday Sky," She said before entering through the door.

Sky laughed a little and turned to see that the sun was already set. He sighed and thought about Kaylee's preposition. Maybe would be nice to talk to some besides Z and Sydney. He putted his hands on his pockets and started to head towards his room.

XXX

Sky walked to his room with his mind a little calmer until he saw someone that he hoped not to see in that day again. Wallace was leaning against the door of the red Ranger's room and when he saw Sky, he walked to him.

"Hello Sky," The Green Ranger greeted.

"Do you have something important to talk to me? Because if you don't, I would rather go to my room and sleep," Sky said as he walked pass Wallace.

"You can't have him," Wallace said simply.

Sky stopped on his tracks and turned around "What did you say?"

"I said you can't have him Sky. Bridge is with me."

"I don't know what you're talking…"

"Yes you do. Come on Sky, do you think I don't see the way you look at Bridge, especially when his around me? I know you have feelings for him," Sky looked at Wallace with anger in his eyes.

"How can you be so sure?"

"The way you reacted right now pretty much gives it away," The anger on Sky's face was now more then apparent "But it doesn't matter. I'm here to tell to stay away from him."

"Is that some sort of threat?" Sky asked getting closer to Wallace.

"Interpret it the way you want, all I want say _Schuyler_is that Bridge is mine and you can't do anything about it," Wallace flashed him a smile before turning away and leaving. Sky had murder in his eyes, but he stayed on his place. As he watched the Green Ranger walk away, he fisted his hand so hard that his nails were starting to perforate his skin.


	3. Valley of Sins

Reviews are more than welcome and flames will be used on my bonfire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my original characters and the concept of the story.

A/N: Wow, I can't believe how many people liked this story! I want to thanks everyone who was really kind to review this one, it really means a lot you guys! I hope you enjoy this one too.

* * *

**Chapter 03: Valley of Sins**

Laid in his bed, Sky was gazing at the ceiling. That had become somewhat of a hobby for the Red Ranger. After the night with Wallace, Sky avoided him, Bridge and the girls as much as he could. He would either stay in his bedroom alone or spend a couple of hours on the roof talking to Kaylee. After they met, the two became friends with both of them sharing their secrets with each other, but the cadet was now away for field training and she wouldn't be back for three days. So Sky just laid there on his bed, waiting for the hours to go by.

He closed his eyes and tried to keep his mind away from a certain blue-eyed Ranger. He wished that he could sleep, but that would make him dream about Bridge. He sat down on the bed and tried to come up with something before he went insane. As an answer, his Morpher beeped. He grabbed it from his nightstand and opened it.

"Sky here."

"Sky, report to the Command Center immediately," The Red Ranger heard Kat's voice coming from his Morpher.

"Ok Kat, I'm on my way," He closed his Morpher and sighed. If Kat called him, she probably had called the others so his avoiding for the day was over. He got up and headed to the Command Center.

XXX

Sky arrived on the Center and found the other four Rangers already there. He stopped for a second before joining their sides. Bridge, Z and Syd said hi to him while Wallace just gave him a stare. At the same time Commander Cruger started to explain why they were called.

"Rangers, our contacts have informed us that a gang of aliens are building some sort of weapon and I want you to stop them," Cruger said.

"Do you know where their hideout is?" Wallace asked before Sky had a chance to.

"This is the area where they are," Kat showed them a map in one of the monitors "It's not very far from the pier, but when couldn't find the exact location so you will have to scan the area."

"You'll split in two groups; Wallace will go with Z and Sydney and Bridge will go with Sky. Now go!" Cruger dismissed them.

"Okay. Ready?" Sky asked grabbing his Morpher. The others answered and grabbed their Morphers.

"**SPD EMERGENCY!**" In flash of light the five were morphed and left the Command Center.

XXX

The Pink and Yellow Ranger were driving the Delta Cruiser together with the Green Ranger while the Red and Blue Ranger were on their individual Patrol Cycles. The road that they were taking split up in two around the many factories by the pier.

"We take the left, ok?" Z shouted to the two Rangers on the motorcycles.

"Alright!" Sky answered and he and Bridge went to the opposite side.

The two Rangers followed the road until they hit a dead end. They got out from their motorcycles and started to look around for the aliens. Bridge looked back at Sky and got closer to him.

"Sky, how are you doing?" The Blue Ranger asked.

"Fine," He answered without looking at Bridge.

"I haven't seen that much in a while."

"I've been busy," Sky quickly lied.

"With what?"

"With…stuff," Sky tried to pay attention on his surroundings instead of in the questioning Ranger.

"Oh, you've been busy with stuff, right," Bridge said in an annoyed voice. He sighed and finally asked "Have you been avoiding me Sky?"

The Red Ranger turned around to face Bridge, not sure how to answer that question. Before he could say anything a blast hit him full on the chest, tossing him on the floor de-morphing him. Bridge took his Deltamax Striker out and tried to find from where the shot came from.

"Sky, are you okay?" Bridge turned to see that Sky was unconscious on the floor "Sky!" The moment that Bridge kneeled besides Sky, a blast hit him on his back, knocking him up and de-morphing him. Five shadows crept on the two fallen Rangers.

"What we do with them?" One of the shadows asked.

"Just toss them in the dungeon. If these two are here that means that the other three are here as well," Other shadow said. Two aliens' arms grabbed the Rangers and started to move them to their cell.

XXX

Sky grunted and putted a hand on his aching head. He opened his eyes and tried to figure out where he was with his blurry sight. The walls and the floor were rocky and the only light in the room came from a barred window close to the ceiling. He couldn't find any sign of door or other way out. He heard a grunt and finally realized that Bridge was spread on the floor next to him.

"Bridge!" Sky helped the smaller Ranger to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Bridge rubbed the back of his head with his hand "Where are we?"

"I don't know. In some sort of prison I guess," Sky said looking around.

"So we were kidnapped," Bridge concluded "I can't believe that happened to me again! I just hope the walls don't start to close on us."

Sky went through his pockets trying to find his Delta Morpher, but no avail. He asked if Bridge had his one with him and the Blue Ranger didn't find his either.

"This is just great! We're stuck here _and _we don't have our Morphers!" Sky said mad as paced through the chamber.

"Don't worry; the others will probably start looking for us in no time," Bridge said trying to cheer Sky up.

Sky just gave him a look before sitting on the floor. Bridge bit his lower lip before deciding to sit by the Red Ranger. The two stayed in silence until Bridge broke it.

"Since we're probably are going to stay here for a while you could answer my question," Bridge said.

"What question?" Sky asked looking at his fellow Ranger.

"Are you avoiding me?" Bridge asked bluntly.

"Are you serious? You are asking me that right now, when we are both locked up?" Sky couldn't believe Bridge, but he was also trying to avoid that conversation.

"Come on, Sky just answer me! You've been acting so differently lately, we don't talk anymore and I hardly see you. What's wrong?" Bridge rested his hand on Sky's shoulder who jumped up at the Blue Ranger's touch.

"Nothing is wrong!" Sky turned away from Bridge.

"Oh Bull! Look at you; you're lying to me, to me! I thought I was your friend and now it's like you're hiding something! I have no idea of what's going on so you have to talk to me Sky! Please, tell me what's wrong!" Bridge burst.

Sky was face to face with a wall, listening to Bridge's outburst and trying to control himself from telling the truth. When Bridge touched his arm, he lost it. He turned around and grabbed Bridge by his arms and pushed the smaller man to the wall. He was now looking straight into those blue eyes which had a hint of fear in them.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong with me?!" Sky shouted.

"Yes!" Bridge said looking at Sky's eyes.

Sky looked at Bridge's face and leaned against, catching his lips in a deep kiss. Bridge was completely surprised by his friends move that he didn't know what to do. Sky's grip on Bridge's arm tightened as he deepened the kiss. Bridge could feel the passion and desire emanating from Sky as well the feeling of complete happiness and accomplishment that for a minute he closed his eyes and let him be consumed by the kiss. But that feeling soon vanished as guilt started to come to Bridge's mind so he broke the kiss and tried to talk to Sky.

"Sky…" That was all that he could say before the Red Ranger advanced in another kiss. Bridge tried to get away from Sky's grip, but the other man was stronger. When Sky started to notice Bridge shifting, he finally realized what he was doing and backed away from Bridge.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry," Sky said quietly.

"Wh…why did you do that?" Bridge tried to understand what just had happened.

Sky run both of his hands trough his hair and sighed. He looked at Bridge who was completely lost "Didn't you want to know what was wrong with me? Well, there you go."

"I don't…understand."

"It's simple Bridge! I just kissed you! Why do you think I would do that?"

"That's means you…No, this can't be happening! Not now!" Bridge putted his hand on the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry that I kissed you like that, but I couldn't help Bridge. This has been eating me from inside and you have to understand…"

"Understand? No Sky, _you_ have to understand something; you can't just do that to me, you can't just play with my feelings like that, you just can't!"

"I don't…understand…what…"

"I always had feelings for you Sky!" Bridge finally let out "I always admired you and respected you, but one day I realized that was more than that," He left a dry laugh "But I thought it was stupid of me to fall for someone like you, someone that you wouldn't return my feelings and now you kiss me! Why now Sky, why?" Bridge's started to get teary.

"Bridge…I…" Sky was lost of words.

"I can't do that. I'm with Wallace now. I can't do that to him," The Blue Ranger was trying to fight back his tears.

Sky grabbed Bridge by his arms again "Bridge, if you give me a chance I…"

"You lost you chance Sky. You lost it a long time ago. I'm with someone and he never hurt me and I can't hurt him like that. I'm sorry," A few tears were falling from his eyes.

Sky tried to say something when both of them heard shooting from the other side of the wall. Sky let go of Bridge and got closer to the wall. The wall shook and crumbled down to reveal the other three SPD Rangers in their S.W.A.T. modes. Bridge quickly cleaned away his tears.

"Are you two alright?" Syd asked.

Sky glanced towards Bridge and nodded. Wallace went to his boyfriend to see if he was okay and gave him his Delta Morpher back. Z handled Sky's back to him as well.

"We arrested the aliens after they told us where you guys were. So, mission accomplished," Z said, but Sky wasn't paying attention. He saw Wallace taking Bridge out of the dungeon and sighed.

"Yeah, mission accomplished," Sky whispered to himself.

XXX

After reporting back to Cruger and handling him the containment cards of the aliens, Sky went back to his room to think about the conversation that he had with Bridge inside the dungeon. He couldn't believe that Bridge felt the same way, but then the Blue Ranger had a point; he had lost his chance with him. Sky cursed himself countless times for not doing something before that Wallace arrived at SPD. He sighed and decided to go for jog to relax him. When he opened the door, he was received by a punch right into the middle of his face.

He backed away and saw Wallace standing there with his face matching Sky's uniform. He advanced on Sky to give him another punch, but the Red Ranger grabbed his fist and threw him on his bed. Wallace kicked Sky on the chest when he tried to attack him strongly enough to toss the Ranger out of his room. Sky hit the floor outside his room and was about to get up when Wallace flew on top of him, trying to punch him.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Wallace yelled through his teeth while he tried to hit the Ranger under him.

Sky was able to grab both of Wallace's fists and roll him to the floor. Now Sky was the one in the top. The Green Ranger shifted like a wild beast under Sky as he tried to avoid Sky's attacks and tried to attack him back. Unnoticed to them, Z and Sydney were passing by the corridor of Sky's room and saw the two Rangers fighting on the floor. The females sprinted and pushed them away from each other.

"Let me go Elizabeth, I'm going to break this asshole's face!" Wallace yelled as he tried to get free from the Yellow Ranger.

"What are you guys doing? You two are acting like kids!" Syd said as she tried to hold Sky from attacking Wallace.

"Ask this idiot! He was the one who punched me in the first place!" Sky said angry.

"You know damn right why!" Wallace shouted back.

"What are you talking about?" Z asked clueless. Wallace freed himself for a second and ran to Sky, but Syd took Sky away from the Green Ranger's reach as Z grabbed him again.

"I heard Bridge talking to you two! I know you kissed him!" Wallace said furious.

Syd and Z looked at each other finally understanding the reason of the fight. Z slowly dragged the yelling Green Ranger away from Sky as Syd tried to calm down the Red Ranger.

"You're going to pay for that Tate! Do you hear me? You are going to pay!" Sky heard Wallace scream as he was dragged away from him by the Yellow Ranger.


	4. Solitary Ground

Reviews are more than welcome and flames will be used on my bonfire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my original characters and the concept of the story.

A/N: Thanks again for the lovely reviews. You guys make my day! I still can't believe that people like this story. Anyway, I'm here to tell you guys that I putted profiles that I made for Kaylee and Wallace on my profile page. They're not the best graphics in the world, but they can give you a chance to see how I picture those two. Feedback on that would also be very much appreciated. Well, enough with the babbling hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 04: Solitary Ground**

The cafeteria was busy just like any other morning. Sky was sitting alone and was entertaining himself with his breakfast. His nose was still bruised from the fight with Wallace two days prior. After that he hadn't gone out from his room except for training and eating, which he did by himself. Today was the first time that he was in the cafeteria while the other cadets were there. He looked around and saw Syd and Z walking towards him. They sat in front of him with serious faces.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Syd commented a little dryly.

"You know why," Sky said simply.

"And that's why we're here. We need to talk about what happened," Z said gravely. Sky closed his eyes for a second. This wasn't going to be good.

"Sky you promised!" Syd said.

"You told us that you're not going to be on their way and now…" Z continued.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? Because I'm not!"

"So you're not sorry that you kissed Bridge even that you knew he was with someone else?" Z asked in disbelief. Sky just stared at her without saying anything.

"Sky, what's wrong with you? Bridge is feeling very bad about everything that happened," Syd said a little more calmly.

"Why?"

"Because you and Wallace fought! His best friend and his boyfriend!" Syd calm was now gone.

"I don't care about that stupid fight!" Sky said.

"But Bridge cares! He didn't want you two trying to kill each other!" Syd kept saying.

"Sky, I know this is hard for you, but this could mess with our jobs as Rangers," Z explained.

"I'm sorry Z, but I don't think you know how I feel," He got up from his seat "And you can side with Paxton, I don't give a damn."

"If we're siding with him is because he's right! Bridge is his boyfriend and you kissed him! That was wrong!" Z tried to say as quietly as possible so that the rest of the cafeteria wouldn't hear.

"Whatever," He started to walk away.

"Sky, don't be like that!" Syd tried to say to her friend, but he was already gone.

XXX

Sky was walking as fast as he could to get to his room. He didn't want to agree, but Syd and Z were right. This fight could jeopardize their team. He knew that kissing Bridge was wrong, but he didn't regret doing it. He lowered his head and putted his hands on it. This was turning in such a mess.

"Sky…" He lifted his head recognizing the voice, it was Bridge's.

"Hi," The Red Ranger said quietly.

"I have wanted to talk to you since…that day at the alien's dungeon. I haven't seen you around since that day," Bridge said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Sky said and started to walk, but Bridge stood in front of him.

"Yes there is!" Bridge said more seriously "I'm sorry that I told Syd and Z about the… hum, the kiss, but I didn't know Wallace was hearing it!"

"You don't have to apologize," Sky said.

"I didn't know he was going to hit you! I never thought of him as the jealous type and every time I try to talk to him about it he drives away from the subject! I didn't know things were going to end up like this!" Bridge ran his hand through his hair.

"It's not your fault," Bridge looked at Sky's eyes "It's mine."

"No Sky, please. If we just talk about it…"

"I'm sorry Bridge, but I can't do that. I'm holding myself from kissing you right now and if we keep talking I don't know if I will hold myself…But I promise that I won't bother you anymore."

"Sky…that's not …"

"I won't be around you or Wallace anymore. Our contact will be only on our missions. That way I can't cause anymore trouble," Sky flashed a sad smile to the smaller Ranger and started to walk away.

"Sky…please…" Bridge tried to reason his friend, but it was worthless. He dropped against a nearby wall and sighed heavily. His eyes were teary. 'This wasn't supposed to happen,' He thought.

XXX

A few hours later, Sky was in the streets of New Tech City in civilian clothes and waiting for Kaylee nearby a coffee cart. She had just come back from her field training and the two decided to enjoy their free afternoon. The girl came next to him with two cups of coffee and gave one to the Red Ranger.

"I still can't believe that you kissed him," She said before taking a sip of her cup.

"I can't believe either," Sky said.

"And I can't believe that Wallace hit you. That guy has some balls, you know," She commented and took another sip.

"Do you think what I did was wrong?" Sky asked without looking at her.

"Hum, yes and no." Sky turned to face her "I can't really blame you for kissing Bridge; I mean you're clearly in love with him and…"

"What?" Sky stopped walking.

"Oh come on Sky. Don't tell me you didn't know you are in love with Bridge! For all the things you told me, I thought _you_knew that!"

"I…I guess you're right," It was so clear for Sky now. He was in love with Bridge.

"But on the other hand, you knew Bridge was committed and even so you kissed him. I thought you could control yourself more than that," She said hitting his arm playfully.

"Yeah, I lost it there," Sky said after sipping from his coffee.

"You didn't have respect for Wallace and I have to say that was wrong in your part."

"I just don't trust that guy you know."

"Of course you don't! He's the guy who has the man of your dreams. He could be psycho killer for all you care," Sky gave her a strange look "I'm kidding!"

"It's just…there's something off about him."

"Okay, you better stop with these conspiracy ideas before you lose your mind. He's a Ranger Sky, not the bad guy. Well, at least for the other people he isn't," She said with a smile.

"Maybe."

"You said Bridge came to talk to you this morning. What did he say?"

"Hum, he came to apologize for Wallace hitting me."

"Oh, that's so sweet. And what did you say?"

"I said that I was going to keep myself away from him," He lowered his head.

"Oh Sky, I'm sorry." She putted her hand on his arm "But is that what you really want?"

"Of course not! But if I stay around him to much, I'm going to do another mistake."

"You're doing the right thing Sky. It might not feel like it, but it is."

"Actually, I was thinking about something else…" Sky started, but stopped himself.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking about…quitting SPD," The two stopped walking after Sky said that.

"Why?" Kaylee asked calmly.

"Maybe that's the better answer. If I stay there I don't know what I can do and that couldn't be good to the team. If I leave, maybe I'll have some peace of mind."

"Maybe."

"You're not going to talk me out of quitting?" Sky asked with a smirk.

"No, it's your decision. And as your 'therapist' I say that distance could help," Sky gave her smile "But as your friend I say that: Is this really what you want?"

Sky just glared at her not sure what to say.

"You always dreamed about becoming the Red Ranger and now you're going to quit? Is that really what your heart wants?"

"I don't know…"

"Then you have to be sure. Because, there's no one that can say that after you leave SPD you're going to stop thinking about Bridge. You can't make this kind of decision without been sure of that," She laid her hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. I have to think more about it." She smiled at him

"That's the spirit! Now, let's go before we loose our movie," She started to walk again.

"What's the name of the movie again?" Sky asked.

"Saw 23."

XXX

Later that night, Sky was passing through the corridors of the Delta Base, heading to his room. He's was still thinking about what Kaylee had told him. He fought so hard to become the Red Ranger and know he was just going to throw all that away? He had won before, maybe he could win again.

He passed by the Command Center and walked back when he saw someone there. It was Wallace. He was reading something from one of the computers and writing on a small notepad. After he finished, he turned the screen of the computer off. Sky hid himself so the Green Ranger couldn't see him when he left the Command Center. The Red Ranger gave him a glance before entering the room.

He went to the computer that Wallace had just used and turned the screen on. He pressed a button to see the last pages that were seen. The information that appeared made the Red Ranger very confuse.

"The A-Squad prison?"


	5. Vengeance is Mine

Reviews are more than welcome and flames will be used on my bonfire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my original characters and the concept of the story.

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and I want to apologize for taking so long to update the story. It's just that life has been extremely busy lately and my computer isn't helping me either, but I promise you that the last two chapters will be posted as soon as possible. Anyway, enjoy this chapter while I wait for you lovely reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 05: Vengeance is Mine**

The Red, Green, Yellow and Pink Ranger were all driving through a dirty road. Sky and Wallace were in their motorcycles while Z and Syd were in the Delta Cruiser. The four were going to an isolated manor in the outskirts of New Tech City to investigate a tip on a gang of dealers. Bridge had remained at the Delta Base to help Kat with the rebuilding of the Delta Runners.

Sky was actually glad that the Blue Ranger was not there. The "incident" was still very fresh on the minds of all the Rangers and having him around would make things more awkward than they already were.

The Rangers arrived at the place that they're heading. The manor in front of them was a beautiful sight, but it look liked it wasn't habited in a very long time. The four got out from their vehicles and got closer to each other.

"It's very quiet," Z commented.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Syd asked.

"We don't even know if there's actually someone in there," Sky said.

"I'll go around the back and check," Wallace said and sprinted to the backyard. Sky sighed. The Green Ranger was doing that to piss him off. Ever since the fight he would do something to irritate the Red Ranger and Sky knew better then to let his emotions get a hold of him. His bruised nose remembered him about the last time the two Rangers had a "discussion".

"Let's go in the front," Sky said to Syd and Z. The girls simply followed him. The two had hardly been talking to the Red Ranger.

The three Rangers entered the manor quietly. The inside of the house was as quiet as the outside. The girls took out their Deltamax Strikers and Sky took out his Delta Blasters. They started to search through the first floor for any signs of the dealers. Z was passing in front of an empty room when she heard a strange noise.

"I heard something," She said quietly to her two teammates.

"Where?" Sky asked.

"In this room," The Yellow Ranger said as she entered the room.

Syd and Sky followed her into the room and looked around it. The room was small and the only thing on it besides the window was a closet. Sky started to hear a ticking noise and got himself closer to the closet. The Red Ranger heard the ticking noise a little bit louder from the inside of the closet and after some hesitation he opened the doors of the closet. His eyes bulged from behind his helmet. Inside of the closet was a small timer on top of two cylinders of a green liquid substance. It was a bomb.

"Girls, get down!" Was all that the Red Ranger could say before the bomb went off and threw the Rangers flying through the room. Not only the room, but half of the manor went down with the explosion.

The Green Ranger walked through the debris until he found what he was looking for. By his feet were the three other Rangers de-morphed and passed out. They were all covered with bruises, but didn't seem dead.

"Power down," Wallace said and his Ranger Suit disappeared in a cloud of green particles. He reached down and grabbed something close to Sky "You won't need this," Wallace smirked with the Red Ranger's Morpher in his hand. He went next to Syd and Z and took their Morphers as well. He gave one last look to the fallen Rangers before leaving.

XXX

Bridge was sitting on his bed reading a book. Helping Kat with the Zords was harder than he expected and all he needed right now was a break. The door of his room slid open and Wallace entered.

"Hey," The Blue Ranger greeted his boyfriend with a smile. Wallace said hi back and sat on Bridge's bed "How was the mission?"

"Just fine," Wallace smiled.

"Was there any trouble?"

"No, everything worked out."

"Good. What about you and…Sky?" Bridge asked biting his lower lip. This was always a difficult subject to talk about.

"Don't worry Bridge. Sky didn't cause any trouble," The Blue Ranger sighed relieved "What about you? How things went with Kat and the Runners."

"Everything was okay I just didn't expect that it would make me so tired," Bridge answered. Wallace got closer to the Blue Ranger and putted his book over the nightstand.

"Well, maybe you need something to relax," Wallace captured Bridge's lips into a kiss which the Blue Ranger soon replied. As their kiss got deeper, Wallace took out something from his pocket. It looked like a small taser gun. Bridge didn't notice Wallace moving the taser to the back of his neck and was taken by surprise when the Green Ranger electrocuted him. The Blue Ranger passed out on Wallace's arms. The Green Ranger laid the smaller man on the bed and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll come back later," He got up on got out from the room. He looked around the corridor to see if anyone was there. He closed the door and shocked the control pad with the taser gun. Sparks flew from the pad and from the door. The Green Ranger put the gun back on his pocket and cracked his neck "Let's begin."

He started to walk to the Command Center. Kaylee was walking through the same corridor while reading a book and not seeing the Ranger coming her way she bumped on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kaylee said to Wallace.

"Watch where you're going!" Wallace said menacing. The Ranger started to walk away with Kaylee looking at him suspiciously.

XXX

Sky started to shift under the debris and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the mess and took the junk from the top of him away. He got up and winced. The explosion might have not killed him, but it sure hurt him. He glanced to his right and saw Z and Syd under the pieces of the destroyed manor.

"Z! Sydney!" He took the two female Rangers from under the debris and shook them slightly.

"Hum, what happened?" Z asked as she got to her feet.

"A bomb exploded," Sky explained.

"A bomb?! Oh no! Wallace!" Syd remembered of her other teammate "He might be hurt!"

"I'll try to contact him," Z said and looked for her Delta Morpher, but she didn't find it "Guys, I don't have my Morpher."

Sky and Syd tried to look for their Morphers, but they weren't with them. Sky clenched his fist. He was pretty sure who was behind this.

"Paxton…" The Red Ranger said quietly.

"We have to look for him…" Z started.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Sky said sternly.

"Why not?" Syd asked.

Sky looked at her and then to Z. He knew the two wouldn't believe him, but he had to try "'Cause he's probably the one who did all this!"

"Sky, listen to yourself! You're accusing Wallace! Are you mad?" Z said not believing what she had just heard.

"Why would think he would do something like this?" Syd asked.

Sky sighed. He shouldn't have said anything. He turned around and started to walk to where their vehicles were with the Pink and Yellow Ranger shouting after him. He stopped and looked in front of him "Well, that's a start."

The Red Ranger pointed in front of him. There were the Delta Cruiser and his motorcycle completely destroyed. The girls' mouths dropped after seeing their vehicles destroyed.

"What the hell?" Syd said.

"And you two noticed that Wallace's motor is missing?" Sky said.

"Come on Sky, that doesn't mean anything. Maybe the dealers…"

"There are no dealers Z! Don't you get it? This was all a trap!" Sky shouted.

"Are you saying Wallace planned a trap for us?" Z said almost scoffing.

Sky ran his hands through his face madly "Yes! Wasn't he the one who got this _tip _on the dealers? Z, he sat us up! He let us three go inside the house while he was in the backyard! He left that bomb for us!"

"Okay let's say you're right! But why would Wallace do this?" Syd asked as she tried to calm down the Red Ranger.

"This probably has something to do with the A-Squad."

"The A-Squad?" Both girls asked.

Sky sighed "I caught Wallace looking at information about the A-Squad's prison."

"What would Wallace want with the A-Squad?" Z asked.

"I don't know! But how do you explain that our vehicles are destroyed and our Morphers gone?" The girls looked at each other trying to find an answer "Look, I don't have time to convince you two! I have to get to the Delta Base quick!" Sky turned around and started to jog through the dirty road.

"Wait Sky, we're going with you!" The girls called and joined the Red Ranger.

"Do you think Wallace is going to do something with Bridge?" Syd asked.

Sky didn't answer. He could only hope that Bridge was okay because if Wallace did something to him he would be in much more trouble. The three Rangers were jogging through the road when Z spotted something behind a tree.

"Hey guys look!" The Yellow Ranger pointed to a worn out convertible car parked behind a tree. The Rangers got closer to the car.

"What are we going to do with this piece of junk? It probably doesn't work anymore." Syd said.

Z jumped inside the car and went beneath the steering wheel. After a few seconds the car started. She sat back and winked at her friends.

"I'm not even going to ask how you did that," Syd said with a laugh.

"Let's go!" Sky said as he jumped on the passenger's seat and Syd jumped on the back seat. Z hit the gas and the car went through the road heading to the Delta Base.

XXX

Wallace entered the Command Center and looked around it. Only Cruger and Kat were there, luckily for him. Cruger noticed the Green Ranger and got up from his chair.

"Cadet Paxton," The Commander moved closer to the Ranger "You're back. Where are the other Rangers?"

"Oh don't worry about them. They'll be fine, I guess," Wallace smiled at Cruger. The Commander looked at Kat who had a confused face. When was about to ask, Wallace took out his SPD Blaster and shoot Cruger in the middle of the stomach sending him to the floor "You know, I never got used to the idea of having a dog giving me orders."

Kat watched Cruger in horror and tried to run from the Command Center, but the doors closed. She turned around and saw Wallace pointing his SPD Blaster at her "Now, now, where do you think you're going Dr. Manx?"

"Why are you doing this Wallace?"

"Hum, you would like to know don't you? Don't worry, you will know soon. Now…" He got closer to Kat "We're going to play a little game. You're going to tell the entire base to prepare for DEFCON 3."

"DEFCON 3? You want me to lock everyone in the security rooms and then lock the entire base? Why?" Wallace thrust his Blaster on Kat's back.

"Just do it! You don't want to end up like your blue friend do you?" Kat looked at Wallace's eyes and sighed nervously. She alerted the entire base to prepare for DEFCON 3 as Wallace smiled evilly.

XXX

The Rangers were already in New Tech City. Syd told Z to go faster, but instead the car started to slow down until it stopped. The Yellow Ranger hit the wheel.

"We're out of fuel!" Z said.

"Shit!" Sky looked around and recognized the street that they were "We're not very far from the base! Let's go by foot!" The Red Ranger got out from the car quickly with Z and Syd right behind him. As the Rangers ran, they could see the Base not very far in the horizon. But they stopped when they saw the entire base been covered with metallic gates.

"What's happening?" Z asked.

"The Base is been locked up!" Syd said.

"Paxton!" Sky turned to the girls "We have to find another way in!"

The three started to think when an idea came to Z's mind "Wait! The sewer! We can use the sewers to get under the base!"

"The sewer!? You're kidding, right?" Syd asked.

"It's our only shot Sydney! Let's go!" Sky motioned to the girls to follow him.

The Rangers got to the sewer's entrance closer to the Delta Base. Sky opened the passage and Syd looked disgusted at the hole in front of her.

"Do we really need to go down there?" Sky and Z eyed her "Okay! But you two are so paying me a weekend at a spa after this!" She hesitated a bit before starting to climb down the sewer. Z went right after her with Sky right behind. He closed the passage before going all the way down.

XXX

Kaylee was running through the empty corridors of SPD. The DEFCON 3 alarm was still on, but she was still out of the security rooms. She saw Boom walking in front of her and ran to him.

"Boom!" Kaylee called.

"Kaylee, what you're doing here? Aren't you supposed to be inside a security room?"

"Well, so were you right?" Kaylee said with a smirk.

"Well, I got busy with some stuff at the lab so…"

"It's okay. Listen, have you seen Sky around?"

"Hum, didn't he go to check a manor with the other Rangers?"

"Yeah, but I saw Wallace and…" Kaylee heard someone coming. She grabbed Boom and the two hid behind a wall. They saw Wallace taking Kat by her arm and pointing his blaster at her.

"What's Wallace doing to Kat?" Boom asked Kaylee worried.

"I don't know," She looked to the way the two went "They're going to the criminal vault area. Man, I was just kidding with Sky about Wallace being a psycho killer!"

"What we do?" Boom asked her. She glanced at him before grabbing his arm and leading him back through the corridor.

The two arrived at Kaylee's room. The female cadet went to her nightstand and opened the last drawer. She took a small box from it and opened it. She grabbed something from there and putted on her belt behind her.

"What's that?"

"Just something that my dad gave me. Come on," She grabbed Boom again and the two left the room.

XXX

Sky was using a flashlight to illuminate an opening on top of him and the girls "Okay, this is the entrance to the Delta Base. Here," He gave his flashlight to Z and climbed the stairs to the entrance. He tried to push the lid off, but it was stuck "Damn it! It's locked!"

"Get down Sky, I have an idea!" Sky jumped from the stair and let Syd climb. She touched the lid and her hand turned into metal. She started to punch the lid until it popped out. She smiled at her friends and got out.

Sky and Z followed her and looked around them. That section of the base was completely deserted. Sky got in front of the two girls "Alright, let's go find Paxton!"

XXX

Wallace and Kat stopped by a door that had the inscriptions "Vault 00," Wallace smiled to himself and told Kat to open the door. Kat pressed some buttons on the control pad by the door before it opened. The two entered and Wallace closed the door behind him.

"Vault 00, where the most dangerous criminals are," Wallace looked around him and didn't notice Kat grabbing a weapon similar to the Delta Enforcers from the wall. She was about to shoot him when he turned around and kicked the blaster from her hand. She tried to run to the door, but Wallace shot her arm with the SPD Blaster. Kat screamed in pain and looked at the blood coming from her sweater.

"Now, if you try that again it will be your brains that I'm going to shoot, understood?" Kat just looked disgusted at the Green Ranger. He grabbed the weapon from the floor and pointed to the doctor.

Wallace ordered for her to go to the control panel. He opened a small compartment at his left and grabbed a case with five containment cards inside it. He smiled as he took one out and handed it to Kat "I want you to materialize her."

"B…but…"

"NOW!" Kat was startled by Wallace's scream and obeyed him. She inserted the card in the computer in front of her and started the process of materialization. She closed her eyes before pressing the last button. A tube in front of them was filled with smoke and when it opened the silhouette of woman came from inside. It was Charlie Ocampo, the Red A-Squad Ranger. She looked around her trying to center herself. Her eyes moved from Dr. Kat Manx who was holding her shot arm to the man in the green SPD uniform.

"W…Wallace?" Charlie asked at the Ranger who was smiling.

"Hey sis."


	6. The Last Crusade

Reviews are more than welcome and flames will be used on my bonfire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my original characters and the concept of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 06: The Last Crusade**

Kat's mouth dropped as she saw Wallace and Charlie hugging each other "She's your…sister?"

Wallace turned to face Kat and smirked "You didn't see that coming did you?"

"But that's impossible! Cruger knew everything about your life and Charlie's. And there's no document saying that…"

"You see…" Charlie interrupted Kat "Wallace is my half-brother. That's why we have different last names. Nobody knew about it except for us and our father."

"And it's not like he would be able to say anything. Father slept around a lot, he probably has dozens of others sons and daughters, but we're lucky to find each other," Wallace said putting his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"So you joined SPD to save her?" Kat asked.

"No, I was already a cadet on Mirinoi when I met Charlie," Wallace smiled to Kat "I joined the SPD Earth's branch to save her. You have no idea how easy it was!"

Kat shook her head not believing in everything that just happened as Wallace gave Charlie the weapon that Kat tried to use on him and grabbed the other cards from the case and showed them to his sister.

"My team…" She said as she looked to the four containment cards.

"Want to materialize them?"

"Of course my brother," She turned to Kat "You know what to do."

Kat didn't move. She couldn't bring herself to release all five of the A-Squad Rangers.

"You don't want to be shot again do you? Especially by one of these," Charlie said motioning to the weapon in her hand.

Kat winced. The pain in her arm was growing. If she was shot again she was dead for sure. Sighing, she grabbed the card of the Blue A-Squad Ranger from Wallace and started the process to materialize him. She could only hope that the Rangers would find a way to stop them.

XXX

Kaylee and Boom were walking through the empty corridors of the Delta Base. They stopped in front of the Command Center and nodded to each other before entering. They slowly walked through. Boom was about to use one of the computers when Kaylee grabbed his arm fiercely.

"Boom, look!" The cadet pointed in front of her where Commander Cruger was laying in the floor.

"Oh no…"

The two kneeled around him and looked at each other not sure of what to do.

"Is he…alive?" Boom asked.

"I don't know. Do you know how to check vitals on Sirians?" Kaylee asked which Boom answered shaking his head.

"What're we going to do?"

Kaylee putted her face close to Cruger's snout and felt his breathing. She smiled to Boom "He's breathing! Come on, help me get him up."

"Why?"

"We have to take him to the infirmary. We can't just leave him here."

Boom nodded and helped the girl to pull the Commander from the floor. The two started to walk with him.

"He's heavier than I thought!" Boom said as he and Kaylee exited the Command Center.

XXX

Sky, Z and Syd came running through the first floor of the Delta Base and stopped. They looked around the extremely quiet base. Sky turned around to his teammates.

"I think we should split up."

"Why?" Syd asked.

"That way we can find Paxton faster," Sky explained.

"Ok!" Z nodded.

The three Rangers split up and each one went to a different direction to search for the Green Ranger.

XXX

Bridge shifted on his bed before slowly opening his eyes. He sat up and scratched his head. He was sure that Wallace was there with him. He looked to his side and saw his book on top of the nightstand. Maybe he fell asleep? He got up and moved to the door, but instead of the door opening, he hit his face on it.

"Ouch!" He said grabbing his nose.

The Blue Ranger pressed his hands against his door, but nothing happened. He pressed some buttons on the control pad, but the door still didn't open. Seeing no other way he started to knock on the door.

Kaylee and Boom had just left Cruger at the infirmary and were walking past the corridor of Bridge's room. The two stopped when they heard someone.

"That sounds like…Bridge!" Boom said after running to the Blue Ranger's door "Bridge?"

"Boom? Hey, it's me. I'm stuck here, although I don't know how."

"I guess this has something to do it," Kaylee said pointing to the burned control pad.

"Who's that?" Bridge asked from behind the door.

"Kaylee Myers, C-Squad cadet."

"Oh. Hi Kaylee."

"Can you fix it?" Kaylee asked Boom.

"Just a second and…" Boom worked something in the control pad "Presto!" The door opened.

Bridge got out from his room and smiled to his two rescuers "Thanks you guys. I don't know I got stuck in my own room," Kaylee and Boom smiled back "Wait, why the base is so quiet?" The Blue Ranger asked after noticing that there was no one in the corridors.

"Hum…It's kinda hard to explain. You see…" Boom started.

"Wallace putted the entire base under DEFCON 3 and took Kat to the vault area," Kaylee finished for Boom.

"Wallace did this? No, you must be mistaken. Why would he want to lock everyone inside the base?" Bridge asked.

"I don't know. But we're pretty sure he's behind this. And that he shot Cruger," Kaylee said.

Bridge shook his head "No, he would never do something like this…"

"Look Bridge, I know he's your boyfriend and all…"

"What? You're dating Wallace?!" Boom asked shocked.

"Boom, that's beside the point! Bridge, trust me, Wallace wants something from the vault area and he didn't want Cruger or anybody else to be on his way."

"I'm sorry Kaylee, but…" The memory of Wallace coming to his room early that day flashed in Bridge's mind.

"What?"

"Nothing," He shook that thought away "I can prove to both of you that you're wrong," Bridge started walking towards the vault area.

"How?" Kaylee asked following him.

"We'll go to the vault area and you'll see that this is all just a big…" The three turned the corner and were face to face with Rachel, Beevor, Ivan and Cliff: The A-Squad Rangers. "…mistake."

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Cliff, the Green A-Squad Ranger said looking menacingly to the three in front of him.

"So you really turned into the Blue Ranger huh?" Beevor, the Blue A-Squad Ranger asked Bridge.

"Charlie said that everyone was locked up, but I guess she was wrong. We can have some fun now," Rachel, the Pink A-Squad Ranger smirked evilly.

"Well, if guys want to play, you'll have to catch me first," Bridge said before sprinting through the opposite corridor in order to lure the A-Squad Rangers away from Boom and Kaylee.

"I'll go after him. I've been dying for a rematch," Cliff said and went after the Blue Ranger.

"I'll go with you. Let's see if he's a true Blue Ranger," Beevor ran after Bridge and Cliff.

Rachel and Ivan turned to Kaylee and Boom who had fear written all over their faces. The two A-Squad Rangers smiled.

"I guess we have to go with this two," Rachel said motioning to Boom and Kaylee.

"Fine by me," Ivan said.

Kaylee and Boom looked at each other before running away. Rachel and Ivan laughed before going after the two. Coming from the corridor where the A-Squad Rangers appeared, Charlie and Wallace were pushing Kat at gun point.

"I guess the others found a way to entertain themselves," Wallace said.

"I freed you all, so what're you going to do now?" Kat asked weakly.

"Get revenge of course. We'll start by destroying this city that Cruger cared so much about. And you are going to help us," Charlie told Kat.

"What you mean?"

"You're going to show us how to use the Delta Command Megazord," Charlie said with a malevolent smile.

XXX

Bridge jumped from the top of a set of stairs with Cliff and Beevor hot on his trail. The Green A-Squad jumped right in front of Bridge and the Blue A-Squad Ranger was right behind him. The Blue Ranger had nowhere to run.

"Nowhere to run Carson," Cliff told the Ranger.

Bridge sighed. If he wanted to make alive from a fight with two A-Squad Rangers he was going to need a little help. He took out his Delta Morpher and called **SPD EMERGENCY**. His Morpher opened and a blue light shaped his Ranger Suit around his body.

"So scared that you need to morph?" Beevor asked.

Without warning Cliff threw himself at Bridge. The Blue Ranger's reflex kicked right on time and he grabbed Cliff's arm and threw him at Beevor. The Blue A-Squad pushed his teammate away and charged at his adversary. Bridge took out his Deltamax Striker and tried to shoot Beevor, but the alien caught the Ranger's wrist and made him drop the weapon on the floor. The Blue Ranger used his other hand to punch Beevor right in the middle of his face which made the alien release Bridge who quickly gave the Blue A-Squad Ranger a high quick, sending him to the ground.

Cliff got up and prepared to attack the Blue Ranger again. He grabbed Bridge's Deltamax Striker from the floor and was about to use it when RIC appeared and knocked the Green Ranger out with his heavy body.

"RIC! Thanks for the save buddy," Bridge said patting the robot on its head.

Beevor got himself up and ran to tackle Bridge. The Blue Ranger turned around right on time and shot the alien, knocking him to the ground. Bridge got up and sighed relieved.

"Bridge!" The Blue Ranger turned around and saw Z running towards him.

"Z!" The two hugged quickly and Z's eyes widened at the sight of the two fallen A-Squad Rangers

"They! But how…"

"I don't know."

"Did Wall…."

"Z, we don't have time for this! Kaylee and Boom are in trouble, we have to find them," Bridge left the Yellow Ranger and ran back from where left Boom and Kaylee. Z looked at him before calling RIC and following the Blue Ranger.

XXX

Kaylee and Boom just turned around a corner and ran through it only to find two doors in the end of the corridor. Boom tried to open the doors, but they were locked. Kaylee looked at the top of the doors and sighed.

"It's one of the security rooms. They're all locked because of DEFCON 3," Kaylee told Boom

"Ok. We can just go the other way," The two turned around the same moment that Rachel and Ivan turned the corner of the corridor.

"Crap…" Kaylee said to herself.

"Not really Rangers, but I think we can have some fun with them," Rachel said as stepped closer to them.

Kaylee took a fighting pose while Boom putted his fists up in an awkward way. The two A-Squad Rangers laughed before attacking.

Rachel charged at Kaylee and tried to punch her, but the cadet duck before she could get hit. Kaylee tried to punch the Pink Ranger, but she grabbed her fist. Trying to punch the cadet once again, Rachel ended up with her fist been grabbed by Kaylee. The two girls tried to get rid of each other, but neither one was ready to let go.

Ivan got closer to Boom and tried a tornado kick which Boom smartly rolled out from the way. Boom kicked the back of the Yellow Ranger, making him loose his balance. Ivan turned around with murder in his face. Boom quickly took his lab coat of and threw it on Ivan. The Yellow Ranger was gotten by surprise by the move and taking his chance, Boom jumped on top of Ivan.

Kaylee was still trying to get rid of Rachel's grip on her wrist. Getting tired, the Pink Ranger twisted Kaylee's wrist hard enough to get the cadet on her knees. With the cadet on the floor, she kicked in her upper chest and spread her in the ground. She was about to attack again when an extremely hard grip caught her shoulder. She turned around and found Sydney with a hand of steel on her shoulder. Before she could do anything, Syd hardened her grip which made Rachel fall to the ground unconscious.

"Thanks Sydney," Kaylee said as the Pink Ranger helped her from the ground.

Ivan finally got Boom off his back and ripped the lab coat that was covering his face apart. He was about to attack Boom when a beam stroke his back and made him fall to the ground. Boom looked at Kaylee who had the Quantum Defender, the Quantum Ranger's trademark weapon, pointing to where the Yellow Ranger was.

"Where did you get that?" Boom asked Kaylee as he got up from the ground

"I told it was a gift from my dad."

"So your father was…" Kaylee nodded and Boom finally understood from whom she had inherited the last name Myers.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Kaylee asked Sydney.

"Well, they're knocked out and neither of them have their powers so I think we could leave them here," The Pink Ranger said.

"Then now we have to find Wallace," Kaylee said

"So he's really behind all this," Sydney said to herself.

"Let's go to the Command Center. We can track him from there," Boom suggested. The two girls nodded and the three sprinted to the Command Center.

XXX

Sky was walking fast still looking for Wallace or any other person in the Delta Base. He was in the corridor that led to the Command Center and heard someone coming from another corridor. He stopped when Wallace appeared in front of him with Kat and Charlie.

"Paxton!" Sky screamed to get the Green Ranger's attention.

"Tate!? But you're supposed to be…" Wallace let go of Kat and started walking towards the Red Ranger, but his sister grabbed his arm to stop him.

"We don't have time for this. You take Manx to the Command Center and continue the plan," She turned to face Sky "I'll handle him."

Wallace hesitated a little before grabbing Kat again and leading through the corridor. Charlie walked slowly to Sky who surprised to see the Red A-Squad Ranger back.

"You're the Red Ranger now huh?" She laughed to herself "This is going to be interesting."

XXX

Z and Bridge, who was still morphed, were running with RIC to go to the vault area. After going down a set of stairs they met Sydney, Kaylee and Boom.

"Bridge, you're okay!" Sydney said hugging the Blue Ranger.

"I'm fine. What about you two?" Bridge asked Kaylee and Boom who said they were fine.

"Where were you guys going?" Z asked.

"We were heading to the Command Center to track down…" Syd eyed Bridge "…the one responsible for all this."

Everyone stayed quiet. Bridge sighed "What are we waiting for? Let's go," He went first with the others following him.

XXX

Sky and Charlie were now circling each other, studying each other before attacking.

"So Wallace is your brother? I should now he was related to someone like you," Sky spitted.

"You must be so happy of finally achieving your dream of becoming Red Ranger," Charlie said ignoring Sky's comment "Let's hope you do a better job than your father."

That was it for Sky. He charged at Charlie who grabbed the male Ranger's shoulder spun him around and threw him in a wall. She tried to hit him with a high kick, but Sky grabbed her leg. He swept her other leg with a kick and sent her to the ground on her back. He set himself on top of her and held her arms to the ground.

"Hum, so you always like to be on top?" Charlie commented with smirk as she shifted beneath him, trying to free herself.

Seeing that he couldn't loose anymore time, Sky head butted Charlie strongly enough to knock the female Red Ranger. He got up and gave her one last look before running to towards the Command Center.

XXX

"Now, how do we start the Megazord?" Wallace asked Kat who was hardly keeping herself up "I asked how I start the fuckin' Megazord!" He grabbed Kat's arm and shook her violently.

"Get your hands off her!" Wallace turned to the Command Center's entrance to see a fuming Sky standing there. His face matched his Ranger color.

The Green Ranger quickly grabbed the weapon of the vault area and prepared to use it on Sky, but the Red Ranger was already on him. The two soon started to tussle with each other. Sky tried to get the weapon away from Wallace while the Green Ranger tried to get rid of the Red Ranger. He kicked Sky on the stomach and hit him across the face with the weapon, sending him to the ground.

"This time I'll make sure you're dead," Wallace lifted the weapon to shoot and Sky prepared himself for the shot when a blast hit the Green Ranger on the back making him fall to the ground.

Sky looked up and saw Kat holding a SPD Blaster. She smiled to Sky before passing out. The Red Ranger ran to her and held her off the ground. He saw her arm which was bleeding too much. He was about to lift her up when he heard people entering the Command Center.

Syd, Z, Boom and Kaylee ran inside the Command Center and kneeled before Sky and Kat together with RIC. Bridge entered the Center slowly and saw Wallace laying on the floor. He couldn't believe Wallace was behind everything that happened that day. He turned away from him and got closer to the others.

"She lost too much blood. Let's take her to the infirmary," Sky said.

Unseen by them, Wallace shifted and woke up. He looked to the gathered Rangers and rapidly reached for the weapon besides him. He got to his knee and set the weapon to maximum power.

RIC's bark warned everyone that Wallace was up. They turned to see the Green Ranger ready to shot them all "You can all go to hell!" He screamed before shooting.

Everyone covered their faces, but the blast never hit them. Instead, the blast hit Bridge who put himself in front of the group to protect them. His Ranger Suit started release blue sparks until it dissolved into his body. Bridge fell limp to the floor with blood coming from his mouth.

The vision of Bridge falling to the floor made Sky's mind run a million of thoughts. But they were all gone when the Red Ranger _flew_from the floor onto Wallace. The Green Ranger was so shocked that he had hit Bridge that he didn't reacted when Sky started to punch his face brutally.

"YOU SON OF BITCH!" Sky screamed with all his lungs as he kept punching Wallace's face with a mindless fury.

Z and Syd ran to Bridge and turned him around. The Yellow Ranger checked her friend's neck and sighed relieved, he was still alive. Sydney looked at the savage Sky who was still punching Wallace and ran to him.

"Sky, stop it! You're going to kill him!" The Pink Ranger yelled as she tried to grab Sky's arm.

"He deserves it!" Sky said. His face was twisted with anger and wet with tears.

"That's not the way Sky!" Syd finally caught the Red Ranger's arm "He didn't kill Bridge!"

That seemed to calm Sky down. Syd helped him to get up from Wallace. He looked at the Green Ranger whose face was completely bloodied. He was about to leave when he heard Wallace speaking.

"You…are go-going to pay f-for this Tate…" Was all that the Green Ranger could say. Sky turned around and kicked Wallace's face, knocking him out.

Sydney pushed him away from Wallace and the two went to help the others get Kat and Bridge to the infirmary.

XXX

A few hours later, the base was back to normal. The Rangers, together with Kaylee and Boom, were in the infirmary. They were all patched up and waiting for news from Dr. Felix. The feline alien came from another room and greeted the five.

"Cruger and Kat are okay," They sighed in relief "Cruger didn't suffer any wound from the shot he took and Kat had a blood transfusion. They both are going to be fine."

Sky stopped his friends commemoration with a serious voice "Doctor, what about…Bridge?"

The doctor sighed and everyone stayed quiet "Cadet Carson received a very dangerous amount of energy from the Delta Booster. His entire body was seriously damaged by it."

"What does that mean?" Z asked almost crying.

"He slipped into a grave coma. We're trying everything we can to keep him alive, but we don't know how much he's going to support. I'm sorry," He gave them a sympathetic smile and left.

Z and Syd hugged each other crying while Boom putted his hand over his eyes. Kaylee hold Sky's hand while she too cried quietly. Tears started to fall free from Sky's eyes as his entire world crashed around him.


	7. Safeguard to Paradise

Reviews are more than welcome and flames will be used on my bonfire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my original characters and the concept of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 07: Safeguard to Paradise**

Syd and Z were doing the same walk they have been doing in the last week. They were going to the infirmary to see Bridge. The Blue Ranger was still in a coma and there were no signs of him waking up from it. The last seven days have been hell for the Rangers, especially for Sky.

The two female Rangers entered the infirmary and spotted Sky sleeping on a chair next to Bridge's bed. The Red Ranger was a complete mess, his hair was wild, his face was unshaven and he was wearing the same clothes from the latter day. Z and Sydney looked to each other with sad expressions. Their leader hardly left Bridge's side to do anything, including eating or sleeping.

Syd gently put her hand on Sky's shoulder "Sky…"

The Red Ranger woke startled "What?"

"Sky, you should get some rest," The Pink Ranger told him quietly.

"I'm fine."

Z got next to him and started to pick something from a bag she had on her hands "Here, we got you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You shouldn't do this Sky," The Red Ranger looked to the Pink Ranger "Not taking care of you. Bridge wouldn't like to see you beating yourself."

Sky shifted uncomfortably on his chair.

"Sydney is right. When was the last time that you actually slept on your bed?" Sky remained in silence.

Sydney sighed "Please Sky, go get some sleep, at least for a couple of hours. We'll stay here and watch Bridge."

"I don't want to leave him," Sky said "I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Sky…" Sydney started.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it, not from you two as well. I know he's going to wake up," Sky told his friends confidently.

The Pink and Yellow Ranger stayed quiet.

"He has to…" Sky said to himself.

"Okay. We're going to leave this for you," Z handled him the bag.

"Just promise us that you're going to get some rest." Syd told him. She kissed him gently on the cheek and left the infirmary with Z.

"I'm worried about him Z," Syd said as the two girls left the infirmary.

"Me too. I don't know how Sky is going to react if Bridge doesn't…." Z fought back the tears.

The two female Rangers found Kat on the corridor outside the infirmary. The doctor smiled to the girls.

"Visiting Bridge?" She asked the Rangers.

"Yeah."

"Is Sky still there?"

The girls nodded.

Kat sighed quietly "Girls, you two know what will happen if Bridge doesn't wake soon."

"We know Kat," Sydney said sadly.

"You two will need to be there for Sky. He's going to need you more than ever if…" Kat didn't have the strength to continue.

"Let's just hope we don't need to," Z said.

XXX

Sky gave a quick glance to the inside of the bag that Z had brought him and putted on the floor next to him. His stomach wasn't working very well. In fact, his whole body wasn't. Ever since the Blue Ranger slipped into the coma, Sky wasn't the same.

He watched Bridge sleep on the bed. He was no longer connected with any machines him except for the ECG which beeped next to his bed.

"Schuyler," Sky turned around to find Dr. Felix standing there.

"Oh, hi doctor."

"How long you have been here?" The Dr. asked gently, but the Red Ranger didn't answer.

"Sky, you should go to your room and sleep a little. Staying here will not be good for you."

Sky was about to say something when Felix cut him "Bridge is still going to be here when you come back, but if you don't sleep or eat, you're going to get ill.

Sky sighed and nodded. He got up and winced slightly. His back hurt a lot. He really needed to sleep on a bed. He picked the bag from the floor and gave Bridge one last glance before leaving.

XXX

A peaceful breeze blew across a beautiful cliff-sided beach. The sky was in a light violet tone, the sands were white and the sea was in an imaginable blue. It was a place of true beauty where humankind had yet to touch.

Bridge stepped on the sands of the beach and took the sight in front of him "Where am I?"

"There are a lot of names for this place," Bridge turned and gasped when he saw who was talking to him.

In front of him were his parents, Simone and Austin Carson. Bridge's eyes started to get teary at the sight of his dead parents. His mother came to him and hugged him.

"Mom…but how?"

"We are here to guide you my son," His mother told him with a smile.

"Guide me? I don't understand," Bridge looked from his mother to his father "Am I…dead?"

"No sweetie. Not yet."

"Where are we?"

"This is a place of transition," His father spoke.

"So, this is the afterlife?"

"In a way, yes."

"I never thought about the afterlife as a beach," Bridge said looking to his surroundings.

"This place is a beach because you want it to be," His father explained.

"What you mean?"

"You always liked the beach son, so this makes you comfortable," His mother smiled to him.

Bridge smiled back to his parents "You said you're here to guide me. Does that mean…"

"We are here to help you choose," His father said.

"Choose?"

"Your time on the Earth realm is not done, but if you chose, you can move on."

"Move on as in…dying?" His parents nodded.

"Due to the circumstances that you came here, you were given the choice to go back or move on," His mother told him.

"Wow."

"Few people get to chose. That is why we are here, to help you make the right decision."

"Son," His father started "We know that it hasn't been easy for you since we died, but we also know that there are people that care much about you."

"People that love you," His mother finished.

"All we want is for you to live your life happy."

"And there is someone that can make you very happy," Simone smiled and took her son's hand "He loves you Bridge."

"I love him too, but I can finally have the chance to be with you two and…"

"We love you son, but we can't allow you to let go of your life just to be with us," Austin said.

"We will always be with you Bridge. Never forget that," His mother said

"I won't."

"You are making the right choice," Bridge smiled and hugged both of his parents.

XXX

Sky was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He had finally took a shower, shaven and eaten, but he couldn't sleep. His mind kept going back to Bridge. He knew what people were saying, that Bridge wasn't going to wake up. But he refused to believe that.

Even with the A-Squad and Wallace been taken to a maximum security prison on Inquiris, Sky was far from been content. If he had the chance, he would have killed Wallace.

"_That's not the way Sky!" _Syd's voice came to Sky mind, remembering him that not killing Wallace was the right thing.

The Red Ranger sighed and closed his eyes. He needed to rest his mind and his body. Since he knew he wasn't going to sleep, he decided to go for a walk. He got up from his bed and left his room. He was about to start walking when he heard someone screaming his name.

"SKY!" The Red Ranger turned around to see Sydney running and screaming for him.

"What is it?" Sky asked the breathless Pink Ranger.

"It's…Brid-Bridge…he…" Before Sydney could finish, Sky left her and ran to the infirmary.

The Red Ranger stopped before entering the infirmary and closed his eyes. He needed to prepare himself for the worse. He sighed deeply and entered the infirmary. The sight in front of him brought tears to his eyes.

Bridge was awake.

Z, Cruger, Boom, Kat and Kaylee were by his bed smiling and talking happily. Seeing Bridge not only up, but smiling made Sky's legs weak. All that he wanted to do was to run and hold the Blue Ranger in his arms.

"Sky…" Bridge said after seeing the Red Ranger standing at the entrance of the infirmary.

Finally finding his strength, Sky ran to Bridge's bed and hugged him tightly. The Red Ranger didn't care if the Commander was there or that more tears were falling from his eyes, he was just beyond happy to see Bridge alive.

"Huh, Sky I think you're hurting him," Z commented with a smirk.

"What? Oh…sorry," Sky said releasing Bridge and wiping his face with his hand.

"It's fine," Bridge smiled at the showing of affection of the Red Ranger.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the reunion…" Dr. Felix said as he walked to Bridge's bed "…but cadet Carson needs to go through some tests."

"But he's already awake," Boom said.

"I know that, but he was in a coma for an entire week. We need to see if all of his organs are working properly," Dr. Felix explained.

"We understand," Cruger said "Come on, let Dr. Felix do his job. Glad to have you back Carson," The Commander said before leaving with the others.

"I'll come back later," Sky said quietly to Bridge. The Blue Ranger nodded and felt Sky squeezing his hand before leaving.

XXX

A few hours later, Bridge was still on his bed, but now he was reading a book that Boom had brought him. Dr. Felix had told him he was going to stay there a little longer since his body was not completely cured from the blast he took.

Since it was past midnight, all the lights of the infirmary were off, except for the one above the Blue Ranger's bed.

"Hey…" Bridge jumped a little on his bed from the scare that Sky gave him.

"Hi Sky. What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well, I've been sleeping for a week," Bridge closed the book and putted it on his lap "What's your excuse?"

"I came here to see you," Bridge blushed "…and bring you something to eat," Sky took a plate with toast from behind his back and placed it on the table next to Bridge's bed.

"Buttery toast!" The Blue Ranger grabbed one and took a bite "Sky, you're the best."

Sky smiled and pushed a nearby chair to seat. He and Bridge stayed in silence, just glad to be in the company of each other.

"Sky, I'm sorry," Bridge said breaking the quietness.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For the entire situation with Wallace…I didn't know that…"

"You don't have to apologize for that f…jerk. You didn't know he was using you."

"I know, but…I don't think he was using me completely. Every time we kis…were together, I could feel he cared for me. I just didn't realize he was going to do all this," Bridge lowered his head.

"Hey it's okay," Sky grabbed Bridge's hand "He's where he deserves to be right now."

Bridge smiled "I should be the one apologizing," Sky said.

"Why?"

"If I had told about my feelings earlier, you wouldn't be in that bed right now."

"Sky, this has nothing to do…"

"I guess that means we can't be together," Sky said sadly which made Bridge frown "If you stay with me you might get hurt again or worse and I don't want that to happen and…"

Bridge cut Sky short by pressing his lips gently against the Red Ranger's ones. Before Sky could react, Bridge withdrew.

"I don't care what you think Sky," The Red Ranger looked into Bridge's eyes "I love you. And I want to be with you not matter what."

"Really?" Sky was now smiling.

"Of course!"

"I love you too Bridge!" Sky took Bridge's face and gave him a kiss. Finally, a kiss that both wanted. Sky could taste the butter in his tongue while Bridge was filled with passion and love.

XXX

_One month later_

Bridge's room door opened and he and Sky walked in. Both were wearing civilian clothes. The Blue Ranger dropped a bag on his nightstand and turned to his boyfriend.

"That restaurant was great!" Bridge said smiling.

"Anything to make our anniversary special," Sky smiled.

Bridge leaned against Sky and gave him a gentle kiss. Sky grabbed Bridge's waist and pushed him closer as their kiss deepened. Bridge's hand went up through Sky's chest until it got to the Red Ranger's jacket zipper. He started to open the jacket, but his hand was caught before he could finish.

"Bridge…" Sky said breaking their kiss "I thought we agreed to wait."

"I know, but I'm all healed up now. Cruger even let me come back to the field."

"I know that, but still…"

"And you told me that you're going to make our anniversary special," Bridge said with pleading eyes and a sexy voice.

Sky bit his bottom lip "Are you sure you want this?"

"Of course I'm sure! I want to be with you in every possible way Sky," Bridge said touching Sky's face.

"What about your powers? I don't want to hurt you."

"You can never hurt me Sky. I know you love me and all that I feel from you is love. How can that hurt me?"

Sky smiled and leaned to another kiss. Bridge finished opening Sky's jacket which the Red Ranger took out and left on the floor. Sky grabbed the end of Bridge's shirt and quickly broke the kiss to take it off. Their kiss continued as Bridge started to unbutton Sky's silk shirt. When he was done, Sky took it off. The kiss between the two men got more heated as they felt each other's skins. Heated feelings passed through Bridge's entire body and the Blue Ranger was in pure ecstasy by that. He had never felt anything better in his life. He broke his kiss and took Sky's hand, leading him to his bed.

Bridge laid down on the bed with Sky crawling on top of him. The two looked at each other's eyes before starting kissing again and preparing for a night full of passion and love.

XXX

_15 months later _

Sky was talking to Kat on the Command Center. The former Red Ranger was now wearing the SPD Commander suit. A few months back, Cruger was promoted to Supreme Commander after Birdie decided to retire. Kat was invited to join him as well, but the feline alien didn't want to leave Earth and her friends.

The doors of the Command Center opened as the new SPD Rangers entered. Bridge was now the new Red Ranger. Although he sometimes doubted of himself as a leader, the others had faith on their new leader. Z and Syd were promoted to Blue and Green Ranger. Sky never really understood why Cruger didn't promote the girls after Jack left, but he knew that the two deserved the promotions. Z couldn't be happier about it and Syd was happy to make history as the first female Green Ranger. Boom and Kaylee were now the Yellow and Pink Ranger. Even that Kaylee was a cadet before Boom, she didn't mind been the Pink Ranger since she said she would look better on the suit then Boom. The latter had became a cadet a little time after the whole A-Squad incident thanks to his help and the other Rangers always helped him to become a better fighter.

"So I take that the mission went fine?" Sky asked his team.

"Yes Commander. The thieves are contained and ready for filing," Z said.

Sky smiled. He was very proud of the Rangers. He turned his head and winked at Kat without the Rangers noticing.

"Bridge?" Kat said.

"Yes?"

"Could you come to the lab with me? I want you to check something," The doctor explained.

"Sure," The Red Ranger waved at his boyfriend and mouthed 'see you later' as he left with Dr. Manx.

"I guess we could go as well," Syd said.

"Hum, before you go I wanted to talk to you about something," Sky said.

"Sure, what's up?" Kaylee asked.

Sky took a small box from his pocket and opened to the Rangers. Inside was a silver ring with three small red, blue and green stones carved into it.

"Oh Sky, it's beautiful!" Syd commented "But don't you think it should have a diamond on it?"

Z elbowed the Green Ranger "Don't listen to her Sky, its perfect."

Sky smiled.

"Oh, I'm going to be the bridesmaid right?" Syd asked excitedly.

"Does gay marriage have bridesmaid?" Boom asked.

"Why do you get to be the bridesmaid?" Z asked Syd.

As the other Rangers discussed, Kaylee putted her hand on Sky's shoulder and smiled "So you finally decided to propose huh?"

"Yeah," Sky blushed "Do you think he's going to like the ring?"

"I think he's going to love it."

"I hope he does."

* * *

Wow, I can't believe I finally finished this! I have written other fanfics before, but this one is actually the first one that I concluded. I am so happy!

Anyway, I want to thank everyone who read this one. I want to thank PurpleLeopard, TheSecondStake, sky's girl forever, Kara Cranston, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, Neko Roxas, Kaikan, Forgotten Messiah, AZNsexinezz, cassey, Buffyxenaman, TerrierLee and Bored-Girl-84 for reviewing the story! A special thanks for Tina who reviewed all the chapters!

Special thanks also for Bored-Girl-84, Kaikan, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, TheSecondStake, sky's girl forever and zanavalu for putting this one as their favorite! I want to thank Aisho Ren, Angel32, Black Quantum Ranger, Pyro007, corkxrew and zelzany-gemini.

Thanks to everyone who read it and supported me! You guys rock! Until next time!


End file.
